Forbidden Bonds
by sincerelyLen
Summary: One War splits the balance of power among the Shinobi Countries…And three unlikely friends are caught in the middle of it…Where, in a different world, they could have fought for one another. The Legend of Team Seven remains… SasuSaku NaruHina Team7ness
1. Uzumaki Naruto: Introduction

**Forbidden Bonds**

"_One War Splits the Balance of Power among the Shinobi Countries…And Three Unlikely Friends are caught in the Middle of it…"  
_**Where, in a different world, they could have fought for one another.  
**…**The Legend of Team Seven remains…**

**XxX**

The shadows were always flickering, always moving in distinct and disturbing patterns across the walls, illuminated by the lone candle, the only source of light, sitting on the simple wooden table standing lonely in one corner of the small room. The walls, already marred by the depressing dimness, were made of stone, emanating a coolness that touched the bone and allowing a haunting echo to sound at the slightest of noises.

No windows. No comfort. But a home. And yet still so frighteningly trapped.

A worn pack lay harmless at the foot of the lone door, its contents spilling with deadly tools and weapons, glinting weakly in the darkness. The only exit, the only escape to something bigger, to a world more remarkable than that single room also revealed a reality equally as terrifying.

An obscured figure, facing away from the shallow light, sat on the rigid bed, quiet, head bowed, and sapphire eyes still bright despite the gloom. His gaze was focused, trained with a fierce intensity on the two objects resting in each of his upturned hands. Dry lips turned downward, blonde brows furrowing with deep thought.

Loyalty was a powerful thing. It was a dependant trait because such reliability, such faithfulness, such trustworthiness, can only be made with another. And when such devotion, allegiance, fidelity was broken the consequences would be catastrophic. So with such powerful arsenal like _Loyalty_ to be freely given, the question was:

To whom would that loyalty be offered?

Polished to perfection, the metal flashed briefly against the firelight, its weight heavy against tanned hands not only from its substance but from the burden the two separate objects bore, the choice he would ultimately have to make.

In his left, engraved was the swirl of his hometown, the mark of his mother, and the years he spent as a child striving to better himself, especially for her pride and attention. In his right, the emblematic leaf signified his connection to his father, the times he had spent in a place he longed to call home, a link to the friends he had made and had grown bonds with.

To _whom_ would that loyalty be offered?

Cobalt eyes narrowed with thought. Each metal band whose symbol it belonged had their faults as well. But in times like these…

Eyes squeezed tight, head shaking as his hands angrily fisted into the metal and cloth of his hold. Already he could hear the agonized yells and clashing weapons; already could he smell the burning fires and decaying corpses; he could taste the bile rising up in his throat; see deaths in forms that only the ravage of war could bring; feel the thickness of liquid crimson on his calloused hands.

It wasn't what he wanted. But who was he to make choices? The whiskered scars on his cheeks and the entity dwelling in his body did nothing to help him.

Nothing.

Opening azure eyes once more, frown more prominent on his young features, the boy allowed his right hand to wander back to the bed, setting its cargo gently – _reverently _– on the sheets, before bringing the item in his left hand up to his forehead, tying the black cloth through blonde spikes. Standing up and making his way to his bag a determination shined on his young expression.

He had made his choice. The swirl would see the day while the leaf would be left in darkness.

**xXx**

"_We never chose this kind of life…We never wanted war."  
_"_If only things had been different, ne?"  
_"…_Hn…"_

**xXx**

_**Uzumaki Naruto  
**_**Childhood Arc  
**_15 Years Prior_

Uzumaki Naruto grinned cheekily as he inspected his self-polished set of kunai and shuriken, proud that he had accomplished his small but important task without injury. Carefully holding up the sharp weapon, the blonde-haired boy watched with captivated fascination as the sun's summer light reflected off the steel blade.

"Awesome…" The boy breathed, sapphire eyes alight and shining just as bright as the object held so delicately in his small hands.

After a few more moments of admiring the beautiful but deadly tools, the child returned them to the pouch from whence they came and settled his curious gaze on the simple but significant metal band beside it. He easily recognized his Country's insignia carved in the center of the immaculate object, a simple swirl that curved three times around. Both the headband and the symbol presented that the owner of the item was an official shinobi or kunoichi of Whirlpool Country.

Young Uzumaki Naruto strived to become one of these loyal shinobi too.

He grinned, fingering the black cloth that held the metal band, "Just like–"

"Naruto!" A feminine voice called, "Lunch is ready!"

"Coming!" The boy responded frantically as he quickly put the treasures he had found back in their respective places. Scanning the simple bedroom once more to make sure it looked exactly as he had found it, Naruto smiled mischievously, taking a step backwards towards the door…

…Only to bump into a soft, familiar body.

"Uzumaki Naruto," The same feminine voice from before reprimanded teasingly, an amused chuckle following, "Why are you sneaking around my bedroom?"

Slowly, the tiny boy turned around, offering a sheepish smile as he nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"Um…Nothing?" He responded, flushing slightly when he earned a raised brow of expectancy from his company.

"Hmm…Really?" The woman replied with a skeptical smile, bright azure gaze rising towards the bedroom and eyeing her polishing rag in the nightstand when she _knew_ she left it in the drawer; she returned her gaze to the boy who was still trying to look inconspicuous while continuing to smile his sweetest, "…I see."

Naruto nodded and happily grappled her hand, dragging her out of the room and towards the kitchen, closing his eyes in bliss as the aroma of his favorite meal assaulted his senses.

"Yay! Ramen!" He cheered, causing a small laugh to escape the older woman's mouth; he grinned up at her, "My favorite!"

"I know," She chuckled, allowing the boy to release her hand and scramble to his seat at the table.

The child watched with anticipation as the woman moved towards the steaming pot on the stove while simultaneously binding her long, red hair.

"You know…" She started lightly while pouring the noodles into two separate bowls, "I've found that my weapons and hitae-ate have been shinier than usual…Polished _so well_ that I can see my own reflection quite clearly!"

Naruto grinned proudly, although, hid his triumph when the woman glanced at him, opting to tilt his head to the side cutely.

"Whoever he is," Naruto beamed, "He must be _really_ good!"

"Indeed," The woman agreed with a nod of her head as she placed the bowls on the table, the blonde-haired boy wasting no time in digging in, "And whoever he is, I hope he doesn't get hurt by those sharp, _dangerous_ weapons. Yes?"

She eyed him knowingly, the corners of her lips lifted slightly in concealed amusement. Nervously, Naruto swallowed the noodles in his mouth and grinned weakly.

"Right."

The red-head smiled, returning her attention to her food, "Good."

A comfortable silence reigned on the child and woman, warm, afternoon sunlight filtering through the kitchen as the boy's mild slurping lulled them into routine. Slowly, deep blue eyes drifted from the cooling broth of her lunch to the boy happily eating his. She couldn't help but smile as she gazed upon the messy blonde locks and a grin that easily caused her vision to mist over.

Feeling her stare on him, Naruto looked up, confusion and concern washing over his young features, "What's wrong Mommy?"

She smiled, blinking back tears and placed stray strands of hair behind her ear to prevent it from obstructing her view, "…You look so much like your father."

Naruto instantly brightened, "Really?"

She laughed, "Really."

"He's a really good shinobi, isn't he?" He shot excitedly, "And one day I'll be just like him! I'll be a powerful Whirlpool Shinobi just like you too Mommy, believe it!"

"I certainly don't doubt it Sweetheart," She answered genuinely, blue eyes sparkling as she witnessed his passionate enthusiasm.

However, it was short-lived as Naruto's grin dimmed, blue eyes saddening causing the woman's smile to fade as well.

"…Why isn't Daddy with us? Why isn't he in Whirlpool Country?" The boy questioned, looking down solemnly at his unfinished bowl of Ramen, "He loves us…Right?"

Big, blue eyes, watered and lost, looked up at the female, immediately making the woman stand, hurry around the table, and envelop the boy in her arms; her heart breaking at her son's crushed expression.

"Oh Naruto, sweetheart," She whispered as she rubbed his tiny back, feeling as his small arms wrapped around her neck, "Your father loves us very much…But he's a very important person of his home country…I _promise_, someday soon, we'll all be together and become a _complete_ family…"

"Forever?" Naruto asked, pulling away from the comforting embrace.

"Forever."

"Will he be proud when I become a shinobi like him?"

"The proudest."

Kissing him lovingly on the forehead, the woman gave him a final tight hug before standing and ruffling his soft, blonde locks, the boy smiling before returning to his lunch.

A knock sounded at the front door and Naruto exchanged a short glance with his mother before she walked off to answer it. Naruto instantly jumped off his chair and ran toward the kitchen door, peeking silently around the corner to the hallway beyond. Sunlight spilled through the entryway as the door was opened revealing a Whirlpool Jounin Shinobi, a scroll in his hand. The man bowed respectfully as he outstretched his hand with the scroll, his hitae-ate shining from the sunlight.

"Ambassador Uzumaki Kushina," He greeted as the woman calmly took the document from his hold, "Your new orders."

"Thank you."

The man bowed once more before turning and leaving, Kushina closing the door behind him before opening the sealed parchment. Naruto stepped into the hallway, watching as his mother read through the contents, a beautiful smile emerging on her expression.

"What is it Mommy?"

Smile still on her face, Kushina looked down at her son, excitement alighting her azure orbs, "I have an Ambassador Mission in Fire Country Naruto and _you_ are coming with me."

"Why?"

Kushina laughed, kneeling in front of the boy and playfully tweaking his nose, to which he scrunched up cutely, "We're going to visit your father, Sweetheart."

Realization immediately dawned on Naruto's young features and he grinned, sapphire eyes widening with anticipation.

**xXx**

"_We'll always stay friends…Right?"  
_"…_Dobe…"  
_"_I hope so, Naruto…I really hope so."_

**xXx**

* * *

**A/N:** So yet another new story. I hope you all like, I'm hoping for this chapter fiction to be at most 20 chapters. It's going to go through the lives of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Tell me, from what you read so far, especially the very first few paragraphs, what do you think is happening? I'd like to hear your thoughts!

I appreciate your reading and reviewing, please stick with me and offer me some helpful feedback towards my writing!!! Thank you!!

**Next Chapter:** Haruno Sakura.

**Next Update:** Probably this coming weekend.

**Disclaimer:** I really wish I did own Naruto, but to no avail…

Thank you again for reading and reviewing everyone!! You're the BEST!!!

**With Love!  
**Luvinukag83  
aka Len83

_**And Please check out my Profile and other Fictions!!! :)**_


	2. Haruno Sakura: Introduction

**Forbidden Bonds**

"_One War Splits the Balance of Power among the Shinobi Countries…And Three Unlikely Friends are caught in the Middle of it…"  
_**Where, in a different world, they could have fought for one another.  
**…**The Legend of Team Seven remains…**

**XxX**

Thick textbooks were stacked along the walls, occasional scrolls littered the floor, reports were scattered across the desk, and bloodied tools and weapons tumbled haphazardly from a discarded pack in a far corner of the room. However the apartment still seemed bright despite the chaos, the large balcony windows allowing sunlight to filter freely into the room and prevent any darkness from settling.

However, only work and tools and papers filled the small rooms. Only basic necessities were required in the residence. Despite the frenzied disorder it was _bare_; bare of personal belongings and _life_; absent of an occupied atmosphere.

An entire apartment transformed into a full-time office.

Green plants were marked and lined up orderly in the kitchen, bowls arranged on the counter each with its own distinctive mixture sitting within. Tubes filled with various chemicals were assembled near the multiple bowls; some vials holding differences in amount, recently used and combined with the herbs and plants to create the final result: glass bottles sealed and meticulously marked, positioned purposefully beside an open Medical Textbook and a handwritten list.

Medicines. Poisons. Drugs. Items used for battle, healing, and torture.

It was her job.

She sat motionless at the table, completely quiet, slender hands holding several reports yet deep viridian eyes failing to focus and review them. The young woman's intellectual mind whirred as she absently glanced around her _home_, examined her surroundings, lips curving downward in irritation. The Medical Books and Scrolls were left opened and unfurled, perused with interest and equal annoyance. Emerald eyes snapped towards the kitchen to eye the mixtures, medicines, _creations_ sitting on her counter, recounting their uses with pride, shame, and simmering anger. Finally her attention settled on the abandoned pack, her duties spilling out before her very eyes in the form of bloodied kunai, empty medicine bottles, and battle-worn reports.

Heal. Torture. Fight. Heal. Torture. Fight. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat.

A _never-ending_ cycle.

With a scowl she stood, tossing away the reports in her hand with more force than necessary – causing even more to fly – before making her way to the balcony, opening the glass doors and allowing the bright, hot sun to invade her green gaze and warm her blood-stained skin. The beautiful day did nothing to help the woman's darkened mood as she stepped forward, shadowing her sensitive orbs with one hand. What she craved were the years of her adolescence when cooling days of rain or snow would occasionally shower upon her.

Removing her hand from her line of sight, viridian eyes were greeted with miles and miles of sand; the memories of her youth – and blue-eyed and dark-haired boys – now stayed in a faraway village of another Country.

She frowned, sadness settling in her heart as she cast off those far-gone, useless recollections. Her loyalties were to the present, she knew where her priorities lay.

With a tired sigh, her right hand moved upward, grasping the hitae-ate with careful fingers, the metal of the band heated from the afternoon rays. Pulling it off through silky, waist-long pink tresses, the kunoichi brought it to her direct view, her free hand tracing the hourglass symbol and the thin rectangle above it. With furrowed brows, that same hand pulled away to dig into her pocket, removing yet another hitae-ate, symbolizing the Village that held her memories – memories that were not as far away from her mind as she would have liked.

Tracing the leaf insignia absently a sad smile touched her lips though it disappeared quickly enough when the shadow of a hawk passed by overhead. Eyeing the messenger with displeasure, she shoved the leaf-emblemized metal band back into her pocket for later use and tied the other onto her pastel-colored head.

It was time to return to her duties. Heal. Torture. Fight. Repeat…

**xXx**

"_Would you still have been my friend if I wasn't a Shinobi?"  
_"_Of course, Sakura-chan!"  
_"…_Don't ask stupid questions…"_

**xXx**

_**Haruno Sakura  
**_**Childhood Arc  
**_15 Years Prior_

Haruno Sakura stared solemnly at the tiny bits of sand at her feet, silently wondering how many grains there were in the world and how they came to be. Such tiny particles that, when they came together, made something so big, so distinct, something that could be seen even from so far away. She pondered on her life as a girl, such a tiny girl just like a grain of sand that was _nothing_ extraordinary. Did she have a place in the world, grouped with others that made something bigger and better? Could she bring happiness like sand does to those for people on beaches or in parks? Did she have a purpose?

"…Maybe not…" She whispered to herself, tiny hands tightly gripping the chains of her swing, knuckles turning white with the increased pressure.

Emerald eyes watched as her bare feet shifted idly in the sand, feeling the coarse yet small texture slide against her porcelain skin, felt it fall between her toes, and watched it fly up into the air when she kicked the brown-white specks in frustration.

Pastel locks tumbling around her head, Sakura tried with all her might to prevent her tears from falling. She wanted to enjoy the soft breeze of the Park, hear her peers' laughter in the background, and forget the yelling and shouting that had happened that morning before she ran away with all her might.

She was smart enough to know what the argument was about. She was top-of-her-class smart-enough to know that her Civilian parents wanted her to follow in their footsteps, to become a _lady_ with good manners and the beauty and etiquette that would fetch a rich nobleman as her husband. Her parents didn't want her to slay bandits and become a tool for the Hidden Leaf Village as a kunoichi.

They were either trying to protect her or use their daughter for their own means of marrying into a wealthy family. Sakura didn't care; she was indifferent to the situation. Honestly, she didn't like either prospect, but she was just a child, with little say in the matter.

The adults would have to handle it, much to her displeasure.

"Sakura-chan?"

Immediately recognizing the voice, Sakura looked up, right hand moving to wipe away the near-flood of tears before offering a small, weak smile to the blonde-haired beauty before her. Yamanaka Ino was her best friend, saved her from bullies and taught her to love herself for who she was. Sakura told her _everything_ when it came to her problems and Ino dutifully helped in any way she could.

"What's the matter Sakura-chan?" The blue-grey eyed girl asked worriedly as she took a seat on the swing adjacent to her friend's, "Are you okay?"

Sakura sighed, a sigh that wasn't meant for young girls who thought the world was too stressing, before leaning her pastel head against the chain of her swing, viridian eyes continuing to stare at the sand, "My Uncle has visited…He and my parents are fighting about what to do with me…"

"What to do with you?" Ino asked with confusion, a concerned frown washing over her lips as she stared at the forlorn girl beside her, "What do you mean?"

Sakura swallowed before biting her lower lip, turning her head slightly to look into her best friend's eyes, both expressive with respective sadness and worry. Kicking her feet, she began to swing lightly, closing her eyes to allow the wind to caress her tear-stained cheeks and her long hair to flow gently with its current.

"Do you really want to be a kunoichi when you grow up Ino-chan?" Sakura asked lightly, continuing to swing, "Is it what _you_ want? I know your Papa is a Shinobi. Are you becoming one to please _him_…" She opened her eyes and looked at Ino seriously, "Or _yourself_?"

Confusion settling deeper on Ino's features, she realized that her own question had been thwarted by another, but instead decided to coax her friend into answering when she was more ready; with a kick of her own swing, Ino allowed a short shrug, "Papa wants me to be a Shinobi, but he only wants it if _I_ want it too. And I do."

Sakura stopped her swing from moving and quickly looked at Ino with a tilted, curious expression, "Why do you want to Ino-chan? My parents say being a Shinobi is dangerous and unrespectable."

"A matter of opinion," Ino answered nonchalantly, using the phrase she heard Nara Shikamaru exercise numerous times when talking to adults, "I want to be a kunoichi to _help_ people, not to hurt them. Maybe _you_ should join too Sakura-chan…_Together_ we can help people…"

Sakura pouted, staring hard at the floor with slight contempt, "I don't know what to do. I don't want to upset my parents…And Uncle is a scary man," She shook her head in defeat, "I don't know what to do."

"Well, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Ino asked helpfully, watching as Sakura began to fiddle with her pink tresses, "Anything come to mind?"

Brows furrowed with slight concentration, trying to remember her desires and dreams before her parents and Uncle began making the decisions for her, "…I always wanted to be a doctor…"

"Then be a doctor Sakura-chan!" Ino exclaimed enthusiastically, a pretty grin spreading over her expression, "Do what _you_ want to do! I'm sure you'll be a _great_ doctor!"

"You really think so?" The viridian-eyed girl inquired shyly, a light blush staining her cheeks.

"I _know_ so!" Ino proclaimed confidently, "All you have to do is _fight_ for it!"

Instantly, Sakura's features melted into despair and her lower lip trembled lightly, "…Fight for it…?"

Sensing her misery, Ino grew concerned, brows drawn together in confusion once again, "What's wrong now?"

"I can't fight _them_," Sakura responded dully, "I can _never_ fight them. They're already fighting each other…_My_ future is chosen _for_ me…"

"Sakura-chan…"

"Sakura."

Both Ino and Sakura switched their attentions to the older, feminine voice that had called for the pastel-haired girl. Ino's brow arched with suspicion and challenge, wondering how this girl knew her best friend and if she was planning to bully her. Instead, she was surprised when Sakura only heaved a tired sigh before slipping off her swing, features twisted into resignation as she glanced sad, green eyes towards the newcomer's direction.

"Who is she?" Ino asked quietly, eyeing the darker blonde just meters away, taking in her slightly hardened, teal eyes, the foreign clothing, and the Sand Village hitae-ate adorning her forehead.

Sakura followed her gaze before shrugging her shoulders, offering a weak smile before walking away, "That's my cousin. I have to go, Ino-chan. See you later?"

Still slightly surprised, Ino dumbly nodded her head as she watched the two girls depart, "Yeah, sure."

Sakura remained quiet as she walked alongside the older female, who was just as equally silent. Her cousin was a Genin of the Hidden Sand, older than her by a few years. Although intimidating, especially with her giant weapon, Sakura found her to be a lot more friendly and calming than her fierce Uncle.

"…Have they stopped fighting, Temari-nee-chan?" Sakura asked timidly, braiding her hair nervously.

Sharp eyes slid towards the green-eyed girl before a sympathetic frown appeared on her lips; reassuringly she placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, squeezing it lightly for comfort, "They have."

"…So what will happen to me?"

Temari sighed, before releasing her hold on the girl's shoulder, "…You will remain here Sakura. It has been agreed that you join the Leaf Ninja Academy…You will become a kunoichi under my Father's orders…"

"I see…" Sakura replied, eyes darkened with slight grief.

Not the comforting type, Temari awkwardly ruffled her pink head, "You'll do fine Sakura-chan. Work hard and you will succeed, as well as make Father proud…"

"And my parents…?"

Temari's lips pulled into a grim line, "…They will adjust."

"Do _you_ like being a kunoichi, Temari-nee-chan?" Sakura asked, "Did Uncle make you join Academy too?"

Temari frowned, "Father is a powerful figure…My options were limited. However, being a Shinobi is oftentimes rewarding, remember that Sakura-chan."

Sakura nodded her head in slight understanding, "Okay."

Looking at the innocent girl at her right, Temari offered a small smile, "I heard you say that you wanted to be a doctor. You can still achieve that dream as a kunoichi. Medical Ninja are very helpful and are very much in demand. You can still help people if you want to…Just think about it."

Slowly, a hopeful smile lit Sakura's young expression and she looked up at Temari with growing appreciation and gratitude, her smile returned by the Sand kunoichi's confident smirk, "I will, Temari-nee-chan. Thank you."

**xXx**

"_My dream was to help people…I never wanted it to turn out like this…"  
_"_Sakura-chan…"  
_"_You have helped people, Sakura…More than you know."_

**xXx**

* * *

**A/N:** I'm back on the weekend, just like I promised with a new chapter from Sakura's point of view. How many of you saw this coming? Where do you think Sakura is in the very first few paragraphs of the chapter? Hope you guys like and the next chapter will show the long awaited POV of Uchiha Sasuke. Chapter Four will be even better because it shows how all three of them meet and clears a little bit more up about what else is going on. Again, please let me know what you think!! Thank you!!

**Disclaimer:** No, but I wish I did…

**Next Chapter: **Uchiha Sasuke

**Next Update:** It's aready typed out but I'm aiming to post it on Tuesday or Wednesday!! Keep a lookout!!!

**Note:** Although in the Summary it has**_ SasukexSakura_** and _**NarutoxHinata**_ there are also pairings of _**ShikamaruxIno**_ and _**NejixTenten**_!!!

**And for **_**It All Started With**_** Fans, Chapter Fourteen will be posted on Tuesday or Wednesday also, the same day as **_**Forbidden Bonds**_**!!! It's halfway typed out!!!**

**Review Thanks Go To: **_**empty-spaces**_** and **_**TheUN-POP-ableBubble**_**!!! This chapter is dedicated to YOU!!! :)**

**Thank You for reading and reviewing!! You are the Bestest!!! Feel free to email or PM me if you have any questions or want to talk! I'm just dying to gush about the latest of Naruto Manga Chapters!!! lol**

**With Love!!  
**_Luvinukag83  
__aka Len83_

_**And Please Check out my Profile and other Fictions!!!!! :)**_


	3. Uchiha Sasuke: Introduction

**Forbidden Bonds**

"_One War Splits the Balance of Power among the Shinobi Countries…And Three Unlikely Friends are caught in the Middle of it…"  
_**Where, in a different world, they could have fought for one another.  
**…**The Legend of Team Seven remains…**

**XxX**

The room was spacious, with strong, hardwood floors, high windows, and an immense mirror in the back that acted as a wall, making the space seem even larger than it was. Opposite of the reflective pane, the wall was covered with numerous weapons, varying from long-ranged bows and spears to short-ranged katanas, axes, and projectile kunai and shuriken. The overhanging lamps flickered against the soft currents of wind breaking through the canvas-covered windows, lighting the room in a meditative glow, the dimness occasionally broken with the shine of metal and steel.

The area was well-used, hardwood floors tinted with the darkness of liquid crimson, weapons rusted slightly with age but shined meticulously after every use, and the mirror catching every movement in its vicinity with time, silently watching the progress of those who used its tools.

It was a place of training – _growth _– to become a fighter, a killer, a _weapon_; a _Shinobi_.

Within these walls goals could be accomplished, potentials realized, and power obtained. The ideals of a Ninja were instilled in the men and women who entered this vicinity, expected to follow through with their orders, to be merciless, ruthless, and _feared_. Respect went a long way among peers; _survival_ was not just an instinct, but also a belief, especially when fighting among enemies and in life-threatening _wars_.

Shinobi who were trained here were born for battle, baptized in blood, and craved for the success of their mandate.

No matter what.

The dark form, hiding within the shadows of the arching pillars, gazed at himself through the reflection of the mirror, eyes dark with cool calculation, mind spinning with the adrenaline of combat and strategies that only a Prodigy could _easily_ manage. Fingers folded together, his gaze smoothly slid to the reflection of weapons lining the walls, imagining his swift and powerful stature wielding each item, testing in his mind which tool was beneficial to his combat style.

Panning his gaze towards the hardwood floor, the male suppressed a violent flinch, opting instead to narrow his dark stare on the stains of red crimson, mind conjuring unwanted memories of the past, allowing unneeded emotion of anguish, sadness and betrayal to fill his black heart while the irises in his eyes began to spin a dark red and black. He commanded his feelings to focus on only the anger and rage, to concentrate on his strive and need to complete his retribution.

This was his reason for being in this place. Growth. Strength. Power. His Revenge.

Returning his scarlet gaze back to the reflective glass he allowed his stoic features to slacken into a slight frown, observing his dark figure in the dimness of the room. He knew he was older now, more battle-ridden than his adolescence, scars marring his pale skin, hands taking more lives than he can remember, eyes seeing things that his age probably shouldn't have seen, and most emotions void on his handsome countenance.

However, it was for the best. To complete his goals. To avenge those he loved.

To _protect_ those he cared about…

Smoothly moving his gaze towards the door, he eyed the symbol carved just above the frame, a simple musical note; one that he refused to wear or readily represent. These people were just tools, just a means to an end for his accomplishments. Sliding dark obsidian orbs back to the mirror, he stared at his bare forehead, remembering the look and feel of the leaf-embellished hitae-ate that rested there during his childhood.

But that was the past – just as green-eyed girls and blonde-haired boys were his past – to something he can never have. Not in these times. Not during wars…

A distant horn sounded far away but keen ears easily heard. Meditation was over. Now was the time to prepare, to become stronger, and to become _powerful_. With swift intent, he stood and made his way to the katana rack, eager to start his training.

**xXx**

"_My goal is to become powerful. Don't drag me down."  
_"_Yeah, yeah Teme, we hear you."  
_"…_Of course Sasuke-kun."_

**xXx**

_**Uchiha Sasuke  
**_**Childhood Arc  
**_15 Years Prior_

Uchiha Sasuke frowned with determined concentration, breaths coming out in erratic gasps as he tried to regulate his breathing. Dark hair was matted down with sweat, obsidian orbs narrowed as they darted around the small, secluded training area, exercising his eyes with vigor to catch and follow the slightest of movements around him. The hand gripping his kunai knife was tight with anticipation, pale skin marred by shallow cuts and smudges of dirt.

"Come on…" He whispered softly with growing irritation, young form peeking around a tree yet still small enough to take refuge in the surrounding bushes, "Where are you?"

"I'm right here Sasuke…"

Startled, the young Uchiha swung his arm around, his armed hand meeting nothing but air as a stunned cry escaped his lips. Falling from his twist, Sasuke pouted as he watched a dark figure flicker from his sight, leaving him alone and utterly annoyed.

"That's not fair…" He growled, angrily inspecting his dulled kunai before eyeing the blooming bruise on his knee from his uncoordinated fall.

"Being a Shinobi isn't about fairness," The voice whispered along the wind, causing Sasuke's pout to deepen, "While Jutsu and Strength are indeed useful, Stealth and Strategy are necessary skills and abilities as well…"

"I know!" Sasuke snapped as he began to stand, a small struggle occurring due to his injured knee, "But you're not helping Itachi-nii-san! You're supposed to teach me, not show off!"

"I _am_ teaching you," The voice responded, Sasuke instantly finding the sound's origination and snapping his head towards it, only to find an older figure sitting calmly atop a large boulder, "…And I was neither showing off."

Sasuke reasoned to just cross his arms stubbornly over his chest and glare at his older brother, slightly annoyed that the day's training had gotten him nowhere. The boy sitting on the boulder stared at Sasuke with growing amusement, a smirk playing on his lips, the lines under his eyes shifting from the facial gesture. Already he was a Chuunin Shinobi, well on his way to joining the ANBU Black Op Ranks, and Uchiha Sasuke strived to reach his brother's level in skill and power in the same amount of time. He stared at Itachi's shining hitae-ate with repressed awe, anticipating the day when he would receive his Hidden Leaf Headband after Academy.

"If you really _are_ teaching me, Nii-san," Sasuke finally challenged, "_What_ did I learn today?"

Itachi's smirk became more prominent before he waved his hand, signaling for his younger brother to join him. Frustration melting away – because he loved and idolized his elder brother – Sasuke eagerly ran towards him, scrambling up the boulder to sit beside the Chuunin and waiting for his answer with anticipation.

Instead, Itachi playfully poked his brother's forehead with a smile, earning a grunt of pain from Sasuke, and replied, "Today you learned to never attack blindly and to not fall on your knee, else you risk a nasty bruise."

Sasuke's pout returned as he looked down at his purpling knee, silently berating himself of his inexperience and the few steps back that he had taken to reaching Itachi's level of abilities. Sensing his downcast expression, Itachi ruffled Sasuke's dark locks with reassurance earning a half-hearted protest.

"With practice you will get better Sasuke," Itachi stated softly, his eyes trained on the dulled shuriken set littered around their makeshift grounds, "Your strikes are becoming faster and your eyes and ears have grown more alert. You should be proud of your accomplishments."

As the honest praise echoed in Sasuke's young thoughts, the smile on his face grew with excitement. Ignoring his throbbing knee, the dark-haired child jumped up, Itachi glancing at his younger sibling with one raised brow of expectancy.

"If practice makes me better Nii-san," Sasuke declared with determination, "Let's go again!"

Unfortunately, Sasuke's short rush of energy and enthusiasm was sucked away from him as he watched Itachi's smile fade and dark locks sway with the shake of his head. Disappointment took hold of the younger boy as he watched Itachi stand and dust his immaculate pants, his aching knee hurting more than he wanted as his passionate adrenaline settled to a stop.

"Sorry Sasuke," Itachi apologized sincerely, "I have a Mission tomorrow and reports to look over. Perhaps some other time…"

Sasuke settled for a scowling response, dark hair covering his upset expression as he crossed his arms tightly over his chest. However, the pain in his knee became a little too unbearable and his flinch was keenly noticed by his brother. With a fond smile, Itachi jumped off the boulder and turned his back to Sasuke, kneeling down and holding out one arm behind him, a silent gesture for Sasuke to interpret.

Knowing what it was his brother was suggesting, Sasuke allowed a weak smile to cross his lips before he carefully jumped off the large rock and limped towards his brother, small hands grasping Itachi's strong shoulders while he felt gentle hands grasp the crook of his knees. Holding on tight, Sasuke watched Itachi stand and begin to leave their training area, unknowing of the doppelganger dutifully picking up their stray weapons to return to the Uchiha Compound.

"Do you think I'll ever be as strong as you, Nii-san?" Sasuke asked softly, content with watching the passing scenery, hearing the steady breaths his brother took as he walked, "Do you think I'll become a very respectable Shinobi?"

Itachi smirked, "I would believe nothing less of you Sasuke. There may even be a chance that you will surpass me as a Shinobi."

Sasuke's dark eyes widened with the statement, clearly surprised with his brother's faith in him, "…You really think so? You wouldn't be mad?"

The Chuunin allowed a small laugh to escape him, "Why would I be mad at my younger brother's accomplishments? I would only be proud."

Sasuke smiled, his hands happily squeezing Itachi's shoulders, "Do you think Tou-san and Kaa-chan will be proud too?"

"The proudest," Itachi answered truthfully, twisting his head slightly to allow him to see Sasuke in his peripherals, "…However, promise me one thing if you do end up achieving this goal of surpassing me…"

Confused, Sasuke slowly raised a curious brow, "What?"

"I want you to use that power for good Sasuke," Itachi responded seriously, his expression obscured from Sasuke by his long hair, "Don't let anyone control what you do. Remember the responsibility you hold as the Shinobi you want to become…"

"…Okay," Sasuke answered with underlying inquiry, still unsure but wanting to follow his older brother's wise examples, "I promise."

"I just want you to make your _own_ choices," Itachi stated for clarification, "Understand Sasuke?"

"I think so…" Sasuke replied, still unsure as his nose scrunched up cutely.

Itachi laughed lightly, "I'm sure you'll know when the time is right."

Sasuke frowned, a little irritated with his brother's cryptic words, "And when will that be?"

"When you're older," The Chuunin answered simply, a small smirk on his lips.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, opting to give up as the trees finally parted to civilization, the Uchiha Compound not too far away. The siblings were left to their own contemplative silence as they continued their way through the familiar streets, greeting their friends and relatives with courteous nods and bright smiles. When they reached their house the two were unsurprised to find Uchiha Mikoto lounging on the porch, enjoying the afternoon day as she gazed at her beautiful garden. When she noticed her sons' approach, a warm smile lit her attractive features.

"Itachi-kun, Sasuke-chan," She greeted, her eyes briefly drifting to Sasuke's injured knee with concern, "Welcome home."

"Hello, Kaa-chan," The two answered simultaneously, one's tone calm and the other's, energetic.

"Another good day of training I presume?" Mikoto grinned, gesturing Sasuke closer so she could inspect his wound.

"Itachi-nii-san says I'm getting better!" Sasuke informed as he limped towards her.

After offering an encouraging smile to Sasuke, Mikoto then turned her head to her eldest boy, expression drawn and smile weakened, "Itachi-kun. Your father and uncle are looking for you. You should find them."

Itachi's features did not shift, though his hand did curl into a fist before he bowed his gratitude to his mother, "Thank you Kaa-chan. I will see them right away."

"Itachi!"

Sasuke's and Mikoto's eyes snapped towards the walkway across from the Garden, Itachi slowly turning his head to follow their gazes. Two figures stood before an opened door, both intimidating in posture and physical appearance. Uchiha Fugaku had his arms crossed as he stared between the three members of his family, a deep frown on his face though nothing was said. Beside him, an older man stood, with long, spiky, black hair, furrowed brows, and dark eyes, the bags beneath them making him all the more fearsome. His frown was more prominent, his voice more authoritative as he called Itachi's name.

"You're late. Come."

Worried, Sasuke watched his Father and Uncle retreat back into the room, expecting Itachi to follow. For a moment, the Chuunin only stood there, looking at the open door before turning to face Sasuke and offering a small smirk.

"Perhaps we will train again tomorrow, Sasuke, after my Mission. Rest up."

And although words like that usually brought a smile to Sasuke's young expression, he could only watch with trouble as his older brother walked across the Gardens, entered the room his Father and Uncle resided in, and silently shut the door behind him.

Frowning, Sasuke turned to his mother, who was busily examining his bruised knee, "Kaa-chan…Uncle Madara is scary…"

The dark-haired woman looked up with slight surprise at the statement before allowing a soft, amused smile to grace her lips.

"With the position he has Sasuke-chan, he must be," Mikoto answered kindly, threading her fingers through her son's soft hair, "He is a much respected man; one who will help your Father lead the Uchiha Clan justly…"

Uchiha Sasuke honestly couldn't believe truth in those words. But he trusted his Mother. He only hoped that she was right…

**xXx**

"_You're both weak…You waste my time."  
_"_I'm sorry you feel that way Sasuke-kun…"  
_"_You bastard! Sakura-chan and I can kick your ass any day!"_

**xXx**

* * *

**A/N:** So…It's been like, six months since I've update and I am really sorry for the delay. My only excuse is what life has thrown my way. I'm really sorry again for making you wait so long for this chapter and all other updates (especially for _**It All Started With**_ – Which I will also be updating as soon as possible) and I thank all those who have reviewed and stuck with this story and my others. My laptop has been MIA also but now that it has been revived I will be finding it much easier to get some Typing/Writing/Imagination/Story Development time in. So again, sorry for the wait, please be patient and thank you for all the reviews I've had so far in this story and to those who plan to stick by it.

_**I have other story concepts in mind and I KNOW I need to update **__**It All Started With**__** and **__**The Curse**__** (And **__**The Lord And The Leader**__** for that matter…As well as the InoShika One-Shot for the Quote Series **__**Troublesome**__ – __**goodness so much on my plate but I'm going to TRY and DO MY BEST!) Those will be my priorities and I will have most of them updated before the month is out.**_

_**Honestly, I'm in a bit of a Writer's Block/Lack of Inspiration for **__**It All Started With**__** so Loyal Readers please help me out with some messages or ideas that can kick my butt into gear. Thank you! :)**_

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Naruto…

**Next Chapter: **The First Meetings

**Next Update: **Most likely tomorrow…Or in a few hours. But Sunday at the latest since I made you all wait so long for Sasuke's POV. It's already typed out (and I know I said that last chapter but since my laptop is working updating will come so much easier!)

**Note:** Although in the Summary it has_** SasukexSakura**_ and _**NarutoxHinata**_ there are also pairings of _**ShikamaruxIno**_ and _**NejixTenten**_!!!

_**It All Started With**_** Fans and **_**The Curse**_** Fans, the next chapters will hopefully be out before the month of February ends!!**

**Review Thanks Go To: **_**empty-spaces**_**, **_**TheUN-POP-ableBubble, MyinnerNINJA **_**and **_**rayluva4**_**!!! This chapter is dedicated to YOU!!! :)**

**Thank You for reading and reviewing!! You are the Bestest!!! Feel free to email or PM me if you have any questions or want to talk! I'm just dying to gush about the latest of Naruto Manga Chapters!!! REALLY!!!!! lol**

**With Love!!  
**_Luvinukag83  
aka Len83_

_**And Please Check out my Profile and other Fictions!!!!! :)**_


	4. Childhood Arc: 15 Years Prior

**Forbidden Bonds**

"_One War Splits the Balance of Power among the Shinobi Countries…And Three Unlikely Friends are caught in the Middle of it…"  
_**Where, in a different world, they could have fought for one another.  
**…**The Legend of Team Seven remains…**

**XxX**

_**Uzumaki Naruto  
**_**Childhood Arc  
**_15 Years Prior_

It was beautiful.

There was really no better way to describe the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Compared to the scenery of Whirlpool Country, Uzumaki Naruto could barely contain his excitement as he looked at his new surroundings. While Whirlpool Country was a small, out-of-the-way Region, with lush green forests and crystal clear waters, the blonde-boy could hardly wrap his head around the sheer size Fire Country was. Forest after forest after forest he and his Mother traveled through by carriage, its atmosphere peaceful and serene.

Entering into Konohagakure no Sato had young Naruto bouncing around in his seat with barely contained excitement. Never had he seen such large Village Gates, strange yet attractive buildings with trees growing out of them, the beautiful warm weather that made the greenery even more inviting, and the Mountain – the _Hokage Mountain_ he had only heard _stories_ about – was more monumental and amazing than he could have ever imagined.

Even the _people_ he and his mother walked by and encountered as they traveled the wide streets of the Village were so _friendly_ and kind. They always stopped to talk with his mother or commented warmly on how adorable he was. Naruto was never a shy boy – _far_ from it actually – but the kind attention he was receiving made him want to blush with bashfulness and simultaneously desire to live there with his mother and father _forever_.

"I really like this place Mommy…" Naruto declared as he eagerly walked through the Market towards the Administrations Building, sapphire eyes taking in all the sights around him, "Maybe we should stay!"

Kushina chuckled as she lovingly caressed her son's blonde locks, "How much I would love that Sweetheart, but I have to return to Whirlpool Country…"

Naruto pouted, hoping his expression could sway his mother into conceding, "B-But…"

Kushina laughed, wondering how her child was learning these new techniques to make her melt to his whims, "I'll think about it."

Naruto beamed, returning his sights ahead of him as he kept a firm hold on his mother's hand. Although excited, he didn't want to get lost in a crowd of unfamiliar strangers. However, he stopped in his tracks, causing Kushina to halt in her steps and stare at her son with a curiously raised brow. Naruto knew that wonderful aroma that was filling his senses, could already taste it on his salivating tongue. With a tug on his mother's hand, Naruto's direction changed westward, pulling her in the direction of his nose.

"…That smells so _good_…" Naruto moaned as they came to a stop, blue eyes finally opening to gaze upon a simple food stand at the side of the street.

Kushina chuckled, Naruto's gaze briefly looking her way before staring back at the wonderfully scented stall, "You sure are your Father's son, Naruto. Ichiraku's Ramen Shop…This sure brings back memories…"

"Ramen Shop?" Naruto perked, any mention of his favorite meal making his toes curl with anticipation, "Let's get some!"

"Why don't we wait until we see your Father," Kushina urged with a grin, pushing her son along even as he stared longingly back at the Ramen Booth, "I'm sure he would readily eat some Ramen with you."

"If you say so…" Naruto grumbled before reluctantly turning away from Ichiraku's.

"Kushina-chan?"

Hearing his mother's name called out so hesitantly Naruto looked up at the red-headed Ambassador before following her gaze down the road. Judging by her smile of recognition, Kushina must have known the pretty dark-haired lady that was walking towards them, the same smile on her face too.

"Mikoto-chan!" Kushina acknowledged before walking forward and giving the dark-haired woman a brief hug, "How are you?"

"I'm very well," Mikoto answered with a grin, "And you? How is Whirlpool Country? It's so good to see you back in Konoha!"

"I'm fine," Kushina responded brightly, her sapphire orbs shining, "Whirlpool Country has been quiet but all is well. And it's so good to be in Konoha again, it hasn't changed a bit. I'm hoping Minato has been on his _best_ behavior."

"Hokage-sama has been doing splendidly," Mikoto affirmed, "Our best yet. You should be proud. Are you staying longer this time? Please tell me you are."

Kushina offered a small sad smile as she placed a hand atop Naruto's head, Mikoto's stare flickering his way before she smiled at him, "Unfortunately we're only visiting for a couple of days. I'm here to check up on Alliances and I'm sure that bum-head Minato wants to see his son."

"Little Naruto-kun," Mikoto acknowledged as she bent down to his level, outstretching her hand for a handshake to which Naruto shyly returned, "Or not so little anymore, how much you've grown! And so handsome too!"

"Naruto," Kushina started, "This is Uchiha Mikoto, one of my good friends from Konohagakure."

"Nice to meet you Uchiha-san…" Naruto stated shyly, a blush on his cheeks.

"Oh, you look so much like your Father," Mikoto sighed fondly before standing to her full height and looking around, "Now where did that boy of _mine_ go? We went to the Hospital to get his knee checked; he got hurt training with his brother…"

"How _are_ Itachi-kun and Sasuke-kun?" Kushina asked, "I heard Itachi's really moving up in his Ranks, Congratulations."

"Yes, we're very proud," Mikoto answered with a small smile, before spotting someone a few meters away and waving him over, "Sasuke-chan wants to be just like him. He's already begun training and he hasn't even started Academy yet!"

"Is it that time already?" Kushina sighed wistfully, "Naruto's already enrolled in Whirlpool's Academy to start this year, perhaps when we visit, he and Sasuke-kun can have some friendly sparring matches."

"That's a wonderful idea!"

Naruto quietly watched the exchange between the two women, standing by idly before his attention roamed and he began to observe his surroundings. After checking out some nearby stalls and passing several yearning glances at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop, Naruto found a boy about his age coming his way. He had dark, spiky hair that resembled that of a chicken's rear and his expression was what seemed to be, of annoyance as he hobbled towards their group, right knee bandaged up.

"There you are Sasuke-chan!" Mikoto exclaimed before pushing her son forward, Kushina smiling at him, "Sasuke-chan, I want you to meet a very good friend of mine, Uzumaki Kushina, and her son, Naruto-kun."

Calmly, Sasuke bowed before formally replying, "It is a pleasure to meet you Uzumaki-san," He turned to Naruto, "Nice to meet you Naruto."

Naruto smiled brightly, "Nice to meet you too Sasuke! I heard you wanted to be a Shinobi! I do too! Want to train some time?!"

Sasuke seemed to be taken aback by the excited outburst, opting to stare at Naruto with widened eyes of surprise while Kushina and Mikoto watched with growing amusement. After several moments of Sasuke not answering, Naruto began to wilt with disappointment, having failed _yet again_ at making a friend his age.

Truthfully, not many kids liked him much…

He didn't know _why_, either.

Mikoto finally nudged her son causing the dark-haired boy to blink, before he nodded his head and smirked, "Sure."

And Naruto's smile returned full-force. His first _friend_ of Hidden Leaf. However, the two boys had little time to speak and get to know one another as Naruto and his mother bid the two Uchiha farewell. Although he was saddened that the encounter was short he couldn't suppress the excitement of seeing his father again.

As he and Kushina walked the rest of the way towards the Administrations Building, Naruto began to collect any memories in his mind about his father. He knew what Namikaze Minato looked like from photos but any physical interaction was lost on Naruto. Snatches of memories he had of the blonde-haired, blue-eyed Yondaime Hokage was being lifted up and spun around in his infancy; Minato's voice, at the edge of his mind, was fading with time.

As Naruto and Kushina reached the doors of the Hokage's Office, he resolved that it was time to make new memories.

With a smile, Uzumaki Kushina knocked firmly on the door. Voices quieted from within and there was a brief shuffle of papers.

"Password!" Someone called through the entryway playfully.

Kushina raised an eyebrow before answering in an equally playful tone, "Namikaze Minato, open this door or I'll kick your–" The Ambassador stopped abruptly before looking down at her son, who innocently looked up her. With an apologetic smile, Kushina covered his ears before yelling her final word through the wooden door.

Almost instantly the entryway flew open and a tall, fit man grinned at Kushina, arms opened wide as he moved forward to embrace her. His sapphire eyes were bright with excitement, his blonde hair wild, and his grin wide and a blinding white. As Naruto looked up at this man, he couldn't doubt that he was his father. The pictures matched and he himself was a little replica.

"Kushina!" He yelled enthusiastically, "You made it!"

"Of course I did, you idiot," Kushina answered lovingly, returning his embrace tightly before planting a light kiss on his lips, "I've missed you."

"Me too."

"Hi," Naruto piped up, a smile stretching across his tanned face.

Minato and Kushina pulled apart, the latter smiling while the former turned his head to look at the miniature beside him. Nervously, Naruto waved his little hand in greeting and before he knew it, he was swept into strong arms and spun around in the air just as he remembered.

"Naruto! You're here!" Minato cried out before hugging the boy close to him, "You're so big now! Let me guess, Ramen right?!" At his nod, Minato's grin widened even more, "That's my boy!"

As Kushina chuckled and watched the father-son display with quiet tenderness, the family of three finally moved into the Hokage's Office. Apparently someone else was inside too, with snow white hair and a very tall stature, but Minato's constant questions kept Naruto's attention on his exuberant father.

"So your Mom tells me you want to be a Whirlpool Shinobi!" Minato said excitedly as he took a seat in his large chair, Naruto resting comfortably in his lap, "I'm sure you'll do excellent! Kami, you're going to have to come to Konoha more often, I don't want to miss the chance of training you myself!"

"You really would?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Of course!"

A deep chuckle sounded, amused by the interaction and Naruto couldn't help but look at the older man again. Upon closer inspection, Naruto found he was heavily equipped as a Shinobi, with large Summoning Scrolls on his back, and he had facial paint around his eye and pointing downwards towards his cheek. There seemed to be a wart on his nose too…

"You sure do have a growing boy there Minato," The white-haired man laughed, his grin almost as contagious as his father's, "Good to see you again Kushina."

"You too Jiraiya-sempai," Kushina bowed.

"I'm sorry," Minato apologized sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck, "Naruto, this is Jiraiya, my Sensei."

"Not anymore I'm not," Jiraiya sniffed, "You make me sound old."

"But you have white hair," Naruto pointed out, "That makes you old, right?"

Minato and Kushina burst into soft chuckles and Naruto grinned innocently at a pouting Jiraiya. When the laughter died down, Jiraiya walked over to Naruto and pat the boy's blonde head.

"I'm expecting great things from you Naruto," He said, Naruto looking up at him curiously from under his large hand, "I look forward to following your Ninja Career."

Naruto grinned, "I won't let you down Jiraiya-ojii-chan! Dattebayo!"

"That's the spirit!" Minato laughed, ignoring Jiraiya's pout from the repeated mention of being old, and carrying Naruto onto his broad shoulders, "How about we get some Ichiraku's Ramen?"

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered.

**xXx**

_**Haruno Sakura  
**_**Childhood Arc  
**_15 Years Prior_

He was waiting for them.

When Haruno Sakura followed her elder cousin back to her house a single figure awaited their arrival. Silently he stood against the side of their building complex, hidden amongst the shadows, arms crossed and eyes sharp. When both Sakura and Temari caught sight of him, both slowed in their steps, waiting for him to make his move, one girl calm and collected with the air of experience while the other shook with poorly suppressed anxiety. Her Uncle was a daunting and intimidating man, one who commanded complete attention and obedience, so it was no wonder he was tasked with his important position back in his home Village.

When they were just meters away from Sakura's front doorstep, her Uncle emerged from the shadows and approached the two girls, his stride powerful and confident, causing them to slow their own steps to a stop, awaiting his arrival and inevitable words. Sakura watched his advance with furrowed brows of trepidation, small hands wringing together and green eyes bright with as much courage as she could muster.

"…Finally," His deep, rough voice acknowledged impatiently, dark eyes studying the two girls with a frown, dark brown hair shifting against the breeze, "Took you both long enough."

"My apologies Father," Temari frowned, a curt bow following her sentiments, face blank of emotions.

"No matter," The man dismissed gruffly, turning his critical sights on the shorter, pastel-haired girl, "You are coming with me Sakura."

Sakura stared at her Uncle unsurely, uncertain of what to say and do. She wanted to see her parents and not be alone with a frightening man such as her Uncle, but she also didn't want to face any consequences from disobeying his orders. After a gentle push from Temari, Sakura hesitantly nodded her head and soon found herself walking quickly after her Uncle's heels, his strides swift making it difficult for her to keep up.

"Sakura," His voice began firmly, although his eyes failed to acknowledge her, choosing instead to look ahead, "It has been agreed between your parents and I that you will join the Hidden Leaf Academy and become a full-fledged Kunoichi."

Sakura remained quiet. What else was there to say? Temari had already informed her minutes earlier and it wasn't like she had the power to change his mind. She was only a child.

"You are going to act as my link Sakura," Her Uncle continued, his eyes narrowing with thought as they walked ever nearer to Hidden Leaf's Administrations Building, "You are my _only_ niece and although my sister – your mother – and father want a different life for you, your role as a kunoichi and of the blood of _my_ family line will help greatly in our rise to power. The more of us there is, especially on _my_ side, the greater our favor."

Sakura bit her bottom lip. She was smart enough to know that she was being _used_, that her parents were being forced or manipulated by her Uncle's logic, and that her Uncle was a man who desired connections for the future, or more likely, higher _status_ and rank.

As if he didn't have enough standing already, Sakura could hear the whispers and feel the eyes on their backs as they walked through the Village's streets. Her Uncle _was_ a powerful and respected figurehead. To be seen by his side suffocated Sakura. She wasn't used to such blatant attention and truthfully she didn't want it.

"Although I would have found it profitable for you to train in Hidden Sand," He growled in disappointment, "Your parents want to keep you close to Leaf. However, this arrangement can benefit to _my_ favor…"

Remaining quiet, Sakura followed her Uncle through the entrance of the Administrations Building, awed by its enormous size and the busy atmosphere, passing by Shinobi of every rank she could imagine, all wearing their shining hitae-ates and equipped with various types of weaponry. Several flights of winding stairs followed and before long Sakura found she and her Uncle standing before large oak doors, intricately designed and silently shouting the importance it held within.

Sakura could hear muffled laughter in the room, several voices even, but her Uncle paid no heed as he strode purposefully towards the door, intent on knocking and quite possibly interrupting whatever meeting that was being held inside.

"That's the spirit! How about we get some Ichiraku's Ramen?"

"Yeah!"

However, before her Uncle's closed fist could fall, the door opened and several people appeared beyond, obviously on their way somewhere due to their leaving. Sakura stared silently up at the blonde-haired, blue-eyed man with admiration – because who _didn't_ recognize the Hokage? – and realized a tiny miniature resting on his shoulders. Beside him, a pretty red-headed woman was smiling and behind the three was a tall, white-haired man, who was definitely a Shinobi by his armed features.

When the Hokage's eyes landed on her Uncle, those sapphire orbs widened with stunned surprise before switching to her quiet self and then back again. The little boy on his shoulders, who had his fists pumped in the air, had gone quiet and was staring at Sakura and her Uncle with minor confusion also.

"Hokage-sama," Her Uncle greeted curtly with a short bow, "A short counsel with you if you are not busy. I promise it won't take much of your time."

The blonde-haired male's features shifted into a more professional and serious countenance, slightly surprising Sakura by the quick change, "Kazekage-sama, I was just off to lunch with my family. However, if you say it won't take _too_ long…"

"Just five minutes is all I ask," Her Uncle replied sincerely.

The Hokage was quiet for a few moments, thoughtful, before his gaze drifted back to her. Sakura shifted uneasily under his stare and to her astonishment, the blonde-haired man only gave a reassuring smile before nodding his acquiesce. Her Uncle smirked and the Hokage turned to his family, issuing out ideas for their outing. Sakura couldn't help but feel that she and her Uncle ruined their plans.

"Why don't you head out to the Stand already?" The Hokage suggested to the red-haired woman with a grin, pulling the boy off his shoulders and setting him on the floor, "We won't be long."

The woman's smile was kind, her azure eyes panning to connect with her bright emerald before her friendly smile widened. Sakura watched as she placed a kiss on the Hokage's cheek before following the white-haired man towards the exit.

"And you," The Hokage laughed as he knelt down to the young boy's level, ruffling his blonde locks; then he grinned in Sakura's direction much to her surprise, "Why don't you be the Hokage's personal assistant today and keep this pretty, young lady company alright? This won't take long."

The boy shyly looked her way before quickly turning back to the Hokage, a deep blush staining his cheeks, "Okay Daddy…"

Viridian eyes widened with surprise yet again. She didn't know the Hokage had a son. Her observations halted as she was ushered into the Hokage's Office by her Uncle, the Hokage and his son following until the door closed shut behind them. Both she and the boy were led to a far corner of the room, where they could sit, before her Uncle and the Yondaime walked off to the desk where they would discuss their matters.

"I was informed you were making a visit Kazekage-sama," The Hokage started respectively as he took a seat, Sakura eagerly watching the exchange while the boy beside her stayed quiet, "I hope your stay in Konohagakure has been swell."

"It has," Her Uncle answered pleasantly, "But my stay isn't long. I've visited on family matters which have led me to a proposition between our Villages. That is, if you're willing to consider."

The Yondaime's brow rose up with curiosity, cobalt eyes flickering her way in thought before returning to the Kazekage, "And what proposition would that be?"

"My niece, Haruno Sakura," Her Uncle stated simply as he waved a hand in her direction, "She was born and lives _here_ in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I am aware that registration for the Leaf Academy has ended but it is my utmost wish that she be able to begin her kunoichi studies in the coming year. I am very willing to pay for her attendance as well as fees for the late registration," He glanced her way before smirking, "She's a smart girl. She has the potential to be great. She comes from a long line of famed Shinobi in Hidden Sand after all."

The Hokage and her Uncle looked her way and Sakura ducked her head and blushed in embarrassment from their scrutiny. And the Yondaime, his eyes were soft, as if he _knew_ that this wasn't something she wanted. She frowned.

"Hi…"

Sakura jerked with startle, green eyes snapping upward to her left where the Hokage's son silently sat. She had forgotten all about him much to her guilt, but her Uncle's conversation had been very ear-catching. The boy was smiling weakly, _shyly_, and the blush remained on his cheeks. Sakura admitted he was a cute boy, albeit a little short.

"My name is Naruto," He began again, smile widening a little more, "What's yours?"

The pink-haired girl returned his smile, although hers was a little weaker, "I'm Sakura."

Naruto's blush deepened and he bowed his head, "…You're very pretty Sakura-chan."

Sakura couldn't help the blush that formed on her own cheeks, not used to the honest compliment that made her feel slightly warm and bashful, "…Th-Thank you, Naruto."

The blonde-boy wrung his hands together nervously, "You're welcome."

Smile stronger now, Sakura turned to face him, "Are you going to become a Shinobi too Naruto?"

His sapphire eyes brightened with excitement and he nodded his head vigorously, "Yup! I want to be just like my Mommy and Daddy! I want to be the greatest Shinobi _ever_!"

Sakura laughed, "Then I wish you luck."

Naruto grinned, "Thanks!" He blushed again before holding out his hand, "…Want to be friends Sakura-chan?"

Sakura offered a dimpled-smile and gently took his hand, "Okay."

Because if her Uncle was sending her to Leaf Academy and Naruto wanted to be a Shinobi, she might as well make another friend. Maybe they would have the same classes together…

"I can arrange that she be registered for the coming year's Academy Students," The Yondaime's warm voice drifted into her head, catching her attention again, "Though she'll have to take a few tests next week so we can place her correctly."

"That's fine," The Kazekage agreed readily, "Now, as for the arrangement…"

"Arrangement?"

"Yes," The Sand Village Kage nodded, "My niece is still a part of _my_ family yet she attends Hidden Leaf's Academy…Perhaps to strengthen our Alliance my niece will act as a connection towards our trust, an _Ambassador_ of sorts."

"An ambassador?" The Hokage asked incredulously, staring at the innocent pastel-haired girl then back to the Sand Leader, "She's only a _child_ Kazekage-sama, hasn't even graduated – let alone _attended_ –Academy yet. It's quite a burden to bear at such a young age. Besides, we both know that our Alliance has definitely strengthened over the past few years, how is putting _your_ niece in _our _Academy going to strengthen trust?"

Sakura could tell that even if the Yondaime's tone was casual and calm there was some obvious skepticism and suspicion in his statement.

"Sakura is a child, I know," Her Uncle dismissed easily, "But with time she will grow stronger and more valuable. With a kunoichi of both our worlds, descended by Sand and living with Leaf, we will have a mediator and reliance. I find it beneficial to us both. Decisions don't have to be made _now_ Hokage-sama, she _is_ still young…I advise you to think on the idea…"

The Hokage remained silent, his lips pulled into a grim line as his cobalt orbs stared intently at the Kazekage, searchingly, as if to find his underlying motive by looking into his dark eyes. Several seconds later and his blue stare was directed at Sakura and her wide, emerald immediately connected. Sakura felt that the Hokage's eyes seemed very expressive, or maybe just to her, possibly because she still held a somewhat innocent and blatant outlook on life. In the Yondaime's eyes she could see doubt, uncertainty, for this turn of events. Yet more importantly, he still saw a child, a little girl that was most likely being used in the plans of her powerful Uncle, yet for good or bad he was still unsure. He could understand the Kazekage's logic but he also wasn't entirely too trusting of it.

Unable to keep his probing stare, Sakura quickly looked down at her lap, frown appearing on her face again. Just because she knew what was going on, didn't mean she entirely understood it. All she knew was that she was being used and she hoped with all her might that the Hokage wouldn't use her for his own means either…

"You're right Kazekage-sama," The Yondaime Hokage sighed, causing Sakura's head to snap up as she watched him begin to rifle through some papers on his desk, "Your niece is _very_ young; far too young to be getting into business such as an emissary. However, I cannot dictate in the decisions of your family and if you desire for Sakura-san to enter into our Leaf Academy I have no objections…"

Sakura watched as the blonde-haired male removed a few select documents before handing them over to her Uncle, the brunette taking them with a curt nod and skimming over it briefly. Blue eyes darted back to Sakura for a moment before returning to his guest, his blonde brows furrowed with contemplation.

"First and foremost Kazekage-sama, you must understand that this is also Haruno Sakura's decision to be a Kunoichi and an Ambassador," As the Hokage said this, her Uncle's eyes narrowed with slight challenge, "She may be your niece but she is a student and potential Shinobi of _my_ Village's – the _Hidden Leaf's_ – Academy. When she is old enough to truly make her own decisions, I will present to her the _choice_ of being a diplomat to our Alliance. _She_ will decide if she wishes to remain a Kunoichi."

At those words Sakura's heart fluttered with hope. Would she really have the choice to decide her own future? Although she would attend the Academy, if she tried it out and she found that she didn't want to be a Kunoichi, she wouldn't have to be? She could _choose_ not to be? Her Uncle's stare was directed at her and she inwardly cringed at his devious expression, her hands wringing together as she looked away again.

Maybe it wasn't as easy as the Hokage made it sound. Her Uncle would never let her go that easily…

"You are right Hokage-sama," Her Uncle finally conceded, his tone casual yet still too calm to be sincere, more like a forced calm, "When Sakura is older, she will choose her own path."

"It's settled then," The Hokage grinned easily, amazingly relaxed among her Uncle's presence, before he beamed in her direction, "So how about it Sakura-san? Let's revisit this decision after you've graduated Academy and have become a Genin. I'm sure you'll be old and wise enough to make your decision then," He chuckled kindly and Sakura couldn't help but smile back, at ease with his cheerful personality.

"…Okay," Sakura whispered.

The Hokage smiled, "Alright, about five years then," He winked, "Unless you're a hidden talent and graduate much sooner."

Sakura only smiled meekly, a blush staining her cheeks, not knowing what to say.

"Well then, if this meeting is over," Her Uncle said curtly as he stood, the Hokage politely following suit, "We won't take any more time from your lunch. Sakura, come."

Sakura nodded, hopping off her seat as the Yondaime Hokage walked around his desk and gestured for Naruto to come also. Holding out his hand, the blonde Shinobi smiled, blue eyes darkened with something Sakura could only guess was strategic perception.

"Always a pleasure to see you Kazekage-sama," He said courteously, "I hope you make a visit to Konohagakure no Sato again soon."

"Of course," The Kazekage nodded formally, one hand shaking the blonde's while the other hand gripped tightly to Sakura's Administration Documents, "A pleasure to see you too Hokage-sama. Until we meet again."

"Bye Sakura-san," The Yondaime declared kindly to the young girl, offering her a sweet smile, one she always failed to see on her Uncle's hardened features, "I'll be seeing you."

"Bye Hokage-sama…" She answered back timidly, her viridian eyes roaming towards Naruto, who was already by his father's side and grasping his hand, "Bye Naruto. I hope to see you again soon too."

Naruto blushed, nodding his head as he waved his small hand, watching as the Kazekage and his niece walked towards the exit, "Me too, Sakura-chan. Bye!"

After giving a final wave, Sakura turned away; following her Uncle's quick pace once more, the two blondes' voices drifting away from behind her.

"She's really pretty Daddy, and she's my friend!"

"Good job Naruto, it's always good to make friends…" A pause and she couldn't help but feel the older man's stare on her back, "…Everyone needs friends…"

**xXx**

_**Uchiha Sasuke  
**_**Childhood Arc  
**_15 Years Prior_

Tomatoes were the best.

It was Uchiha Sasuke's reward for not putting up a fuss when his mother took him to the Hidden Leaf Hospital to get his knee checked. The younger Uchiha wasn't a sweets person; more preferring of the juicy bite the red fruit gave him when he snacked after a rigorous training with his older brother. Patiently, he sat on a lone bench just a few meters away from the open market, waiting for his mother's emergence, already anticipating the scrumptious taste he would savor when he received his prize.

Absently, he glanced around his surroundings, slightly bored with the amount of time he had been waiting for his mother yet still unsurprised since Uchiha Mikoto had a tendency to purchase various things from the market, happily buying the particular tastes that the three men of her life preferred whenever she got the chance.

His obsidian gaze focused on the park not too far away from the market, his stare thoughtful as he watched children his age play at the public swings and structures. Sasuke was hardly a boy that liked to play around unless it was closely tied into his training to become a Ninja. As an Uchiha, he was expected to be great and as Uchiha Fugaku's son and Uchiha Itachi's younger brother, that expectation was _even higher_ to achieve.

Not yet was Sasuke seen as a true _individual_. Not yet was Sasuke known for his own prospective abilities other than that an Uchiha was likely of. So the young Uchiha would work hard; hard enough that he was seen for his own accomplishments, seen as his own person rather than the shadows of his father, elder brother and the great Uchiha Clan.

Perhaps that was what intrigued him most about Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke wasn't familiar with the blonde-headed, blue-eyed boy and he was very proud of his recollection abilities, so he had summed up that the boy his age was not of Hidden Leaf. And he liked that about Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto knew nothing about the Uchiha; he wasn't like the other children of Konohagakure that knew of his name and history.

Sasuke was indeed surprised by Naruto's excited outburst to become friends and sparring partners but it was also welcomed. Instead of the other kids, who feared or were intimidated by his family's name, loathed or admired him for his potential as a Shinobi, Sasuke could feel _genuine_ friendship emanating from Naruto. And that's what Sasuke wanted; someone who would treat him just as anyone would treat a _normal_ person.

And who knew? Perhaps Naruto would prove to be a formidable sparring opponent alongside being a reliable friend. Perhaps they could help each other grow as Shinobi when they both went to Academy.

With his current line of thought, Sasuke grew determined, dark eyes panning away from the park towards the trees beyond, hiding the Training Grounds and the lake he usually practiced at. His right hand eagerly grasped at the pack at his waist, filled with his hand-me-down kunai and shuriken that he faithfully practiced with.

"I know _that_ look Uchiha Sasuke…"

Startled – and inwardly annoyed by that, because he was a _ninja-in-training_! – Sasuke turned his attention away from the general direction of the Training Grounds towards his mother, her soft eyes gazing down at him knowingly as she held out a bag of fresh, ripe-red tomatoes towards him.

"We just got back from the Hospital and you're _already_ thinking about training again," Mikoto voiced, one brow raised, as if challenging her son to deny her. Instead, Sasuke pouted and took the bag of tomatoes from her outstretched hand, choosing to remain silent.

"Wait a while before you get back to it Sasuke-chan," Mikoto suggested kindly before patting her son's head, "The body needs rest. Remember that."

"Yes Kaa-chan…" Sasuke sighed with a mixture of resignation and disappointment, his mother not failing to see the longing look he cast in the direction of the Training Grounds. She smiled.

Since they weren't far from the market, both Sasuke and Mikoto could hear the constant chatter of the shoppers as well as the shrieks of children at the park. Strangely, the steady babble had lowered to soft murmurs and whispers, making the shouts of the children at the park more dominant. Sensing the shift in atmosphere, Sasuke and Mikoto turned towards the crowded market, watching inquisitively as the masses of people parted for two individuals.

Sasuke watched with interest as a tall yet ordinary-looking male strode confidently through the market. He had auburn-spiked hair and hardened features, his eyes narrowed and dark; a look that reminded Sasuke too much of his father. Despite his average appearance, Sasuke could see he was a powerful character, the aura around him screaming his importance, the frown on his face more scheming and strategizing than a gesture of anger. Even with what little chakra-detection Sasuke knew, the young Uchiha could tell that the man was no common shinobi.

And because he couldn't recall his face, Sasuke knew he wasn't of Leaf tenancy.

Yet, what surprised Sasuke the most was the man's company. Completely opposite from the tall, foreboding figure was a young girl, tiny in his comparison, insignificant compared to what the man had probably endured and encountered. Simply, she was out of place beside the hardened male, with soft-pink hair, innocent green eyes, and a nervous and insecure aura around her. In fact, the man's aura completely suffocated hers.

And everyone watched as the two walked passed and away, the little girl following at the man's heels with her head bowed, down the road until a bend of trees covered them from further view. Gradually, the soft murmurs returned to the typical steady hum of talk in the market and all was back as it was just minutes before.

"…Interesting," Mikoto whispered, Sasuke's eyes snapping toward her in curiosity, watching as she continued to stare where the two had disappeared to.

"What?" Sasuke asked inquiringly, following her stare and then turning back to his thoughtful mother, "Who was that Kaa-chan? I've never seen them before."

There were a few more moments of silence before Mikoto switched her gaze to her son, offering a small smile, "You wouldn't regularly see someone like _him_ around here Sasuke-chan. He's the current Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village."

Sasuke snapped his gaze back towards the path they disappeared from with surprise before turning back towards his mother, "What's he doing _here_?Who's the girl?"

"I'm not sure," Mikoto sighed, shrugging her shoulders to dismiss the subject before smiling and patting his head again, "No need to pry into their business Sasuke-chan. I'm going to finish up some shopping."

Previous subject forgotten, Sasuke frowned, not at all liking the prospect of waiting around even more for his mother to finish her shopping, "But Kaa-chan!"

"I know," Mikoto laughed before pointing at the bag of tomatoes clutched in his hand, "While I'm busy I'll allow you to go to the Training Grounds and eat those," Sasuke's eyes brightened immediately with excitement, but Mikoto pointed a finger at his knee, "No training though," She smiled as Sasuke deflated slightly, "Use this time to train your mind Sasuke-chan. It's also very important to have a strong mentality as a Shinobi."

Sasuke sighed but nodded his head nonetheless; as long as it was better than shopping, "Okay Kaa-chan."

"Good," Mikoto beamed, "Be careful and return here in an hour."

"Yes, Kaa-chan," Sasuke affirmed as he began to run off towards the Training Grounds, intent on getting as much training as he could get done.

Sasuke ran as fast as his injured knee could take him towards the Training Grounds, however, realizing that his mother forbade him from physical training he detoured towards the lake, feeling it was one of the best places to meditate a young mind.

As the trees parted, the young Uchiha contently took in the sight of the average-sized lake, complete with a small boardwalk for those who wanted to be closer to the water. Grinning, and with a bag-full of tomatoes in his hand, Sasuke began to scope for the best place to sit. The grass was green and recently trimmed, the water sparkling under the afternoon light, and the wind's caresses soft enough to not prohibit the sun's welcomed heat. It was not unusual for Sasuke to sit on the boardwalk, sometimes even accompanied by his older brother, but at the moment he was prompted to sit on the grass, wanting to view the whole lake in its entirety as he meditated.

Moving not far from the boardwalk, Sasuke chose a spot near to the lake's shore, where the ground was sloped in a way that the Lake was below him and the trees he emerged from where behind and above him. Eagerly he dug into his bag of tomatoes, grasping the firm red fruit before taking a greedy bite into its juicy insides. Sasuke closed his eyes in bliss and satisfyingly lay on his back, listening to the sounds of nature around him.

"…want you to understand. Do _not_ disappoint me."

Sasuke frowned, his dark brows furrowing with irritation as he felt his slow meditation come to a halt due to the deep and masculine voice approaching. His developing earshot caught the sounds of footsteps coming closer and he reluctantly opened his eyes to the blue sky and sat up, looking for the cause of his disturbed paradise.

He was surprised to find the same two individuals from before, the ones that had passed the market. The Kazekage and the girl. The two were walking alongside the shore towards the boardwalk, either ignoring or oblivious to his presence just uphill. The Kazekage's arms were crossed as he continued to talk, features pulled into what Sasuke assumed was a permanent frown. The girl remained quiet as she walked beside the man, her head bowed low and her pink hair covering most of her expression.

"You may live here in Konoha, Sakura," The man stated gruffly as he glanced at her sternly, "You may have been _born_ here and train _here_, but you will _forever_ serve Sunagakure, you will _always_ be a kunoichi of the Hidden Sand Village. As a part of _my_ family – _my_ blood – I expect you to do well at the Leaf Academy. Am I clear?"

Sasuke watched as the girl nodded her head, her stare moving upward to lock deep, viridian eyes with dark grey, "…Yes, Uncle."

Surprised with his new discovery, Sasuke continued to watch and listen, curious as the Kazekage remained silent as he critically scrutinized the girl before nodding his head in acceptance and turning on his heel, beginning to walk away, "Good. I am going to be personally looking over your progress Sakura. I want nothing less than _perfection_."

"…Yes, Uncle."

And the Kazekage continued to walk away, seemingly satisfied with her obedient answers as he left without another word. Silently, Sasuke continued to watch the girl – _Sakura_ was what the Kazekage called her – his keen sight catching the minute shakes of the girl's shoulders, her head bowed again and her pink hair covering her face. It didn't take a genius to see that she was crying and he observed with a feeling of empathy as the girl – that probably wasn't too far from his own age – walked towards the boardwalk, took a seat at its edge, kicked her legs above the water, and remained somberly quiet.

Sasuke noticed that she looked broken, she looked the same way he looked whenever he was compared to his prodigal brother or didn't do something he should just as an Uchiha was _expected_ of.

She looked like she was being forced into a life she was supposed to achieve greatly in just because of the family she was born into. Just like _him_.

Feeling like kindred-souls by this empathetic analysis, Sasuke stood up, bag of tomatoes tight in his hand, and walked determinedly towards the boardwalk, taking a seat beside the quiet girl without an ounce of fear. As he took his seat beside her, her head had instantly snapped up in alarm, wide, green eyes staring at him with bewilderment as he calmly looked out at the sparkling lake with a tiny smirk. Discomforted, the girl began to inch away from him, trying her best to cautiously stand up and get away from the stranger. Sasuke's obsidian orbs slid towards her, his persona still calm before he shifted his head towards her fully.

"Do you like tomatoes?"

The girl stiffened from her wary movements as she was addressed before she acknowledged him guardedly, though she still seemed anxious as her voice came out very softly, "W-What?"

"Tomatoes," Sasuke clarified before he dug into his bag and removed one of the juicy, red fruits, holding one out to her, "Do you like them?"

Sakura's pink brows furrowed with confusion, but she nodded her head in confirmation nonetheless.

Sasuke grinned, outstretching the item more towards her, "Here. Have one."

"W-Why?" Sakura asked uncertainly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, dropping the fruit into her hands, which were resting upturned on her lap, "Just take it."

Sakura's green eyes remained wide with surprise, her stare directed on the ripe fruit sitting in her opened palms before she turned her stunned gaze back to the boy, watching as he happily munched on his own tomato. Grasping the object, Sakura observed it for a few more seconds before taking a tentative bite. She admitted it was good and after she swallowed, she smiled timidly at the boy who returned the gesture with a smirk of his own.

"Thank you."

Sasuke shrugged and took another bite of his fruit, stray juices dribbling down his chin. Sakura looked down at her bitten tomato and her frown returned.

"…I saw you on the hill," She whispered, catching his attention, her green eyes looking up at him solemnly, "You heard didn't you?"

Sasuke's eyes widened with surprise and a flash of guilt flickered through his dark orbs.

Her frown deepened as she looked down at her tomato, brows furrowed again, but with irritation, "I don't know who you are but I don't need your pity. I don't _want_ it."

Sasuke scowled, upset that his kind gesture was being thrown back at him, "I don't _pity_ you!"

"What's this then?" Sakura asked as she held out the red fruit.

"It's a tomato," The Uchiha scoffed, his own brows drawing together with annoyance, "You took it."

"You _gave_ it to me," Sakura countered defiantly.

"You still _bit_ it!" Sasuke retorted.

Sakura had nothing to say to that. She angrily glared down at her bitten gift and Sasuke could tell that she was trying to hold back her tears. Feeling slightly guilty, Sasuke awkwardly pat her shoulder, not knowing what else to do. He may not know much about a girl's feelings but if he had been in her position just minutes ago, he wouldn't be feeling too good either.

"…If you don't pity me," Sakura whispered softly, pink hair falling around her shoulders as she bent her head, "Why did you give it to me?"

Sasuke frowned, not wanting to reveal too much about himself but still desiring to be honest with this girl he'd just met, "…I'm training to be a Shinobi too. A lot is expected of me because of where I come from. I kind of know how you're feeling…"

"…I bet you _want_ to be a Shinobi, though," Sakura responded, turning her head to look at him, "You have people who help you…"

"You don't?" Sasuke asked curiously, a little confused.

"I come from a Civilian Family," She explained, "And I don't know my Uncle and cousins very well…They live too far away to help me. I don't know what it's like to be a kunoichi…"

Sasuke watched as Sakura's emerald eyes dulled, her gaze unfocused as she stared off at the lake, legs limply hanging from the edge of the boardwalk.

Hoping to cheer her up, Sasuke shrugged as he followed her gaze to the clear waters, "You'll make friends who will help you. I'm going to Academy too, so I'll see you there, right?"

Sakura turned away from the view of the lake to stare at Sasuke, her green eyes full of wonderment and underlying appreciation, lips pulling into a small smile, causing the young Uchiha to become uncomfortable with the continued staring.

She tilted her head to the side as she studied him, "…What's your name?"

Sasuke stiffened. Although he knew Sakura was a Civilian-born child, she still grew up in Leaf, so she _could_ know the Uchiha name. Once she knew who he was would her views about him change? Would she be like the other children, who were fearful and intimidated by him because of his origins? Or _worse_, would she become a _fan-girl_?

Or would she react like Naruto? Would she think of him as a _normal_ person? An _individual_?

"I'm…" He started, then swallowed, "…I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura's eyes widened in recognition and Sasuke suppressed a flinch.

"Like the Police Force Uchiha?" She asked and Sasuke reluctantly nodded his head, waiting for her fearful response or starry-eyed expression; however, instead she only smiled – one that was kind and true, "Well, I'm Haruno Sakura," She hesitantly held out her hand, "Want to be friends?"

Stunned momentarily, Sasuke stared at her, before realizing his rude reaction and politely shook her hand, a small smirk forming on his lips, "Sure."

Sakura beamed, her emerald eyes bright as she held out her tomato, "And thank you again for the tomato."

Sasuke shrugged, a smile still on his lips, before he remembered where the tomatoes had come from. Looking up at the sky, Sasuke frowned as he found that his hour of mental practice was coming to an end and he had to meet with his mother.

"…I have to go," Sasuke sighed as he stood, instantly noting Sakura's crestfallen expression which made him feel guilty about his departure. With a final smirk, underlined with apology, Sasuke set his precious bag of tomatoes in her lap, "I'll see you around? And at Academy?"

His tone offered promise which Sakura acknowledged appreciatively, a small dusting of pink on her cheeks, "Yeah, Sasuke. I'll be there."

Sasuke smirked again before offering a wave, locking away in his mind the picture of Sakura clutching his bag of tomatoes to her chest, the feeling of accomplishment blooming as he thought of another newly-made friend.

**xXx**

_**Uzumaki Naruto  
**_**Childhood Arc  
**_15 Years Prior_

Naruto excitedly watched as his father flew across the clearing in a yellow blur only to collide into an equally fast silver shadow. He sat comfortably beside a tree in Training Ground Three – not far from a strange formation of three, upright logs – a safe distance away from the Yondaime Hokage's Training Spar.

Naruto and Minato had gone to the Training Grounds after a delicious lunch at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop – now Naruto's _favorite_ restaurant in the _world_ – so the proud Hidden Leaf Village figurehead could show his skills to his son and lend his knowledge and wisdom to the hyperactive five-year old boy who would soon be starting Academy.

However, training had been interrupted reluctantly by one Hatake Kakashi, introduced to Naruto as Minato's former student. The Jounin silver-headed teenager had arrived with important news and after seeing a slightly torn expression on his father's face – the desire to spend time with his son and the obvious graveness and attention that Kakashi's report entailed – Naruto smartly suggested that he sit by and watch a sparring match – instead of his own participation – that way Minato and Kakashi could speak while impressing the boy with their own respective abilities. After seconds of thoughtful deliberation – including a calculating glance from the one-eyed, masked figure – Minato had grinned and readily agreed.

So Naruto observed with obvious glee as a flurry of kunai was rapidly produced and a giant fireball magnificently lit up the grounds. Snippets of the two skilled shinobis' conversation reached Naruto's ears but if it wasn't a shout of a particular Jutsu then he paid no mind nor interest, opting instead to be stunned and awed by the wide array of skills and abilities being displayed before his innocent yet captivated sapphire eyes.

Absently, Naruto wondered how his mother would have fared against his father, because he knew how aggressive and proficient she was as a well-respected kunoichi of Whirlpool Country but when asked to join them at the Training Grounds the red-head had only grinned, ruffled both Naruto's and Minato's blonde locks and gave them a knowing look with her deep, cobalt orbs. She wanted father and son to spend quality time together alone, make up for what they already lost. So with a final ruffle, she laughed and kissed both their cheeks, promising that she would meet with them at the Training Grounds later, after she accompanied Jiraiya-ojii-san to find a woman named Tsunade.

However, until his mother returned and showed her skills off to both he and Minato, Naruto was still quite intent spending alone time with his Hokage Leaf Shinobi father.

"So I heard the Kazekage made a visit," Kakashi grunted, landing in a crouch just meters away from the young boy – Naruto slightly perked up at the conversation, associating the Kazekage with the pretty, pink-haired girl – Sakura – with him, "What did he want?"

Minato's concentrated frown narrowed a fraction before he placed his hands together to form a series of seals, "He had a proposition."

"For what?" Kakashi inquired with piqued interest before jumping gracefully away from a shadow clone and dispersing it into a cloud of white smoke with a well-aimed kunai, "Aren't we already allied with Suna?"

Minato nodded, "Yes…But he wants to _strengthen_ our alliance," His expression was darkened with contemplation, "And he plans to do so through his 5-year old niece."

The masked man faltered minutely before lowering into a defensive stance, one brow raised in disbelief, "…Come again?"

"His niece," Minato responded, azure eyes filled with calculation as he studied Kakashi's guarded posture, "He wants to use her by means of representative connections, a _link_. '_Shinobi of Leaf, Descendant of Sand_' were his words," He sighed though his stance remained taut, "She's too young to be thinking about political affairs and I can tell she's being forcibly dragged into her Uncle's plans. I read up on the Harunos. They're only _civilians_. The girl probably doesn't even know the first thing about being a kunoichi," He shook his head briefly, a frown playing on his lips, "Poor thing."

"Then don't allow her to join into Leaf's Academy," Kakashi suggested simply – blandly – before throwing an exploding tag in the Yondaime's direction; the following explosion caused Naruto's eyes to widen in fear for his father's safety, only to brighten with excitement to see the Yellow Flash on the other side of the clearing, perfectly unharmed.

"You know it's not as simple as that Kakashi," The older man replied with narrowed orbs, the weight of his duties as the Village's Leader shining brightly in those blue depths.

Understanding the look directed at him, Kakashi sighed, knowing that his mentor was faced with many tough decisions; and with one that included the Kazekage, his civilian niece, and Konoha's alliance, it wasn't a situation to be taken lightly, "…Of course, Minato-sensei, I understand."

The heavy look faded from Minato's features and he briefly closed his eyes in thought before effortlessly flashing away from another Katon Jutsu, "I'll personally have to keep an eye on her. She's a child and no young girl should be put in the position she was unfortunately born into. Perhaps she'll want to be a kunoichi, perhaps not. I'll give her that choice when she's old enough, Kazekage's niece or not. Until then I'll have to concede to the Kazekage's wishes."

"…So you are mentoring young, civilian girls now, Sensei?" Kakashi asked with underlying amusement.

Minato laughed, back-flipping away from a barrage of shuriken before flashing towards Kakashi to engage in a Taijutsu Battle, "Why not? She's cute. Naruto seems to have taken a liking to her too which gives us all the more reason to visit little Sakura from time to time, ne Naruto?"

Minato glanced at his son, grinning in amusement to find a light dusting of pink upon the blonde-boy's cheeks. The Hokage gave him a wink and Naruto's blush darkened further in embarrassment earning a soft chuckle from Kakashi.

Deciding to save the boy from any more embarrassment from the Hokage, Kakashi pushed high off the ground with a grunt, ending the Taijutsu Battle in favor of returning it to long-range. The purpose of the spar was to impress young Naruto of their skills and abilities and the teenager could tell that Naruto seemed like the kind of boy who would take to Ninjutsu.

So, Ninjutsu it was.

Dark eye darting briefly to the lake at one edge of the clearing, Kakashi smirked before gesturing a series of seals, Minato's eyes trained intently on his rapidly moving hands, "Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"

The roar of spinning water burst forth from the lake in a large, intimidating column before rocketing towards their destination, the head of a dragon forming at the front-end, bright blue eyes trained on the Yondaime before it gave a loud growl. Below, Kakashi had landed with ease, watching as Minato smirked before holding out his left palm, chakra slowly but steadily swirling above his outstretched appendage. Glancing at Naruto, Kakashi was silently pleased to see that his Water Dragon Technique met Naruto's approval, the blonde boy's mouth opened wide with awe as the Dragon descended towards his father.

Returning his sights back to his opponent, Kakashi watched with interest as the Wind Element Technique took a more prominent form in his Sensei's hand; impressed that the technique Minato had been improving on for the past few months was developing at an extraordinary rate.

With the speed that he was undoubtedly known for, the Yellow Flash leapt up into the air, grin on his lips as he flew head-on towards the Water Dragon, left palm moving forward as the swirling chakra took shape. Below, Naruto watched the spectacle with wide eyes, little heart pounding with excitement.

"Rasengan!" Minato yelled and when his palm made contact with the water both Kakashi and Naruto were amazed when the Water Dragon immediately dissipated, water flying in the direction the Rasengan's momentum provided and effectively drenching the three occupants in the clearing.

Soaked, the teenager crossed his arms over his chest, one brow raised as he watched his Sensei return to the ground, a rather triumphant grin on his features, "…Rasengan? Not bad Sensei."

The Yondaime smirked as he shook out his blonde locks, "Still needs some work, but I'm interested with its effects against the Lightning Blade you've created."

"Some other time," The Jounin insisted with a concealed grin of his own, "When I'm not covered in water that could potentially harm us all. Lightning's not a smart move right about now."

"Ah yes, of course," Minato agreed readily, blue orbs alight with mischief.

"That was so _cool_!" Both Minato and Kakashi turned towards Naruto, the boy standing up and smiling his widest, completely soaked but alive with energy and anticipation, "Can you do _more_?!"

Minato winked, "Don't worry Naruto, we're just getting started."

And immediately, Kakashi and Minato were on opposite sides of the clearing, reset in their stances, eyes narrowed with challenge, but the slight upward curve of lips and the crinkling of single eyes showed their exhilaration of a good match also.

Crouching low, Kakashi observed his Sensei's cautious steps keenly, and spoke, "Shall I share my report now Sensei?"

"Please," Minato responded; his tone was light but the tension in his shoulders and the sharpness of his azure orbs conveyed his absolute seriousness and attention, "I'm listening."

"…The Uchiha are up to something," Kakashi started simply – blunt, straight to the point, grim – although Naruto perked up again, associating Uchiha with Sasuke this time, "However, their secrets are still shut tight and it's becoming more difficult to obtain information. The Council is becoming suspicious and their speculations of an uprising are starting to become a reality…"

Kakashi and Minato had now moved into Taijutsu once more, opting to speak in a more close-range conversation with lowered voices and less of a chance to be overheard, "…I have found Uchiha Madara to be a suspicious suspect, at least in rallying the idea of a mutiny…And Uchiha Fugaku is being watched also…"

"Fugaku-san?" Minato whispered as he dodged a left jab and retaliated with a right kick, "Head of the Police Force? I can understand Madara being behind this, he was always too politically demanding for his Clan, but Fugaku-san? And his wife Mikoto-san is a very kind woman, she's even friends with Kushina…And their kids? Don't they have two sons?"

"Itachi and Sasuke," Kakashi affirmed with a nod, kicking his left foot out before sliding into an uppercut, "Good kids. Talented."

"And _young_," Minato sighed, dodging the uppercut before performing a roundhouse kick, "I've heard of Itachi…He's only ten-years old and he's already made Chuunin Level. A prodigy."

"Some of my inside informants have heard rumors that the Uchiha will use Itachi in their plot," Kakashi whispered, punching his left hand and grabbing Minato's attack with his right, leaving the two in a lock, faces only inches apart – perfect for their conversation, preventing the chance for others to be able to eavesdrop, "The Council wants to take immediate action…Especially Root Forces. We both know how Danzou is."

Minato shook his head, a soft sigh leaving his lips as he closed his eyes briefly, opening them moments later to reveal a deep-seeded determination and wisdom churning in their sapphire depths, "…For now we will not take action. The Uchiha haven't made any moves yet and they still have the choice to let this idea of a revolt stop before it even has a chance to start. I will deal with the Council and Root. I want you, Kakashi, to keep an eye on the Clan, continue your reconnaissance. However, take extra care on Madara, Fugaku, and Itachi…" His blonde brows furrowed, "And what of the other son, Sasuke? Anything about him?"

Kakashi shook his head, "He's only a kid. Five-years old and about to start Academy. He's too young to be told anything."

Minato frowned, risking a glance at Naruto, a surge of solemnity filling him as he thought about young children being put in difficult situations – first Sakura, now this Sasuke, what about his own son? – and inhaled deeply, "…Keep an eye on him too. Protect him even. He's too innocent to be caught up in any of this. Him _and_ his brother. What a mess."

"I'll try my best Sensei, although I may have to lay low for a while," Kakashi stated, a trickle of resentment slithering into his tone, "…Madara is getting suspicious of my presence. You know he already despises me for having the Sharingan Oibito gave me, and he isn't happy that the Uchiha Elders and Council have allowed me to get training to use it properly…I'm sure he's looking for ways to have me permanently kicked out of the Uchiha Compound's streets."

"Do what you can," Minato responded sincerely, "Don't jeopardize yourself. And be sure to let me know if anything else comes up. I don't want you risking anything that doesn't have to be risked. Just find solid proof and plan of what they're plotting so I can find a way to settle it as quietly and peaceably as possible."

"Of course Sensei," Kakashi answered with a nod, before jumping away and forming a Kage Bunshin hand seal, "I won't let you down."

"_Finally_!" Naruto yelled from the edge of the clearing, two heads turning his way, "You were doing Taijutsu for _forever_! Do some _Ninjutsu_ again! That stuff is awesome!!!"

Minato laughed, though it seemed a little strained from before, "Alright Naruto, sit tight."

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin!"

In a cloud of white smoke, Naruto was awed to see a whole army of Hatake Kakashis, filling the clearing, some crouched low in preparation to battle, others perched up on the branches of trees, while a majority were already speeding their way towards his smirking Father. Naruto had never seen so many shadow clones in one area before, only the few his mother would create when she needed help around the house or had no available sparring partners to train with. The five-year old boy immediately stored away in his head the hand seal Kakashi had used to create such a force – he wanted it to be one of the first he was going to perfect when he finally became a full-fledged shinobi.

An army of Uzumaki Narutos would definitely come in handy. And he would for sure try to learn the Jutsu his father had performed too – Rasengan was it?

Minato smirked as he watched the shadow clones charge towards him, his right hand leisurely moving towards his back pouch before producing four unique, tri-point kunai. Naruto watched his father quizzically, eyeing the weapons with confusion. Four against, what seemed to be, fifty shadow clones? However, the original Kakashi, who was standing on one of the higher tree branches of the clearing immediately recognized the weapons and had instantly brought four of his own regular kunai in hand, lone eye trained intently on Minato's movements as his clones rushed towards the Hokage with their aim to stop him before his ultimate move was made.

Naruto watched with wide, blue eyes, refusing to blink and miss a second of the epic spar taking place before him. His heart hammered in his chest as he stared at the identical figures of Kakashi running towards his father at incredible speeds. His mouth dropped open, though he unconsciously held his breath as Minato gave a final smirk before letting his four kunai fly. From his peripheral vision, Naruto had seen a Kakashi perched on a tree throw kunai of his own and as the blonde waited for the inevitable collision, he couldn't help but allow his little eyes blink.

"Hiraishin!"

When Naruto opened his eyes again and he was surprisingly greeted with a huge cloud of smoke with the occasional grunts and flashes of yellow reaching his ears and sights. Sapphire eyes widened with stunned surprise, Naruto frowned wanting to see what was happening within the white haze, waiting impatiently as it slowly began to dissipate.

After several moments, Naruto could finally make out two still silhouettes in the middle of the clearing: one shadow standing tall over a fallen form, the former's hand raised and armed with a kunai while the latter's hand was raised in obvious surrender. A proud grin began to take shape on Naruto's expression when he recognized his father's billowing cloak on the standing figure, Kakashi sitting up on the ground, his right arm raised, breathing heavily in exhaustion before being helped up by his mentor.

"The Tajuu Kage Bunshin took a lot out of you, Kakashi," Minato stated knowledgably as he watched the teenager dust off his pants, "Your chakra supply isn't enough to maintain them all efficiently."

"I know Sensei," Kakashi responded with a crinkle-eyed smile, "I was trying to impress the kid."

Minato laughed, "I see."

"What _happened_?!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards the duo, azure eyes bright with confusion as he briefly looked around, as if expecting another Kakashi to pop out, "I blinked for _one second_ and then I see _nothing_!"

"There's your mistake kid," Kakashi chuckled while the Yondaime scratched his cheek sheepishly, "You _blinked_."

"What?" Naruto asked, still not comprehending.

"Your father is known for _Haraishin_, a Technique used with special kunai to allow him to move at flash-speed, giving him the advantage in taking out the enemy in an efficient and quick manner." The reply had been stated by a familiar feminine voice and three heads turned towards the edge of the clearing where the familiar form of Uzumaki Kushina calmly walked in.

"Mommy!" Naruto ran towards his mother with excited glee, instantly taking her hand when he reached her and tugging on it with enthusiasm, "Did you see Daddy? And Kakashi-san? They were awesome!"

"I did Sweetheart," Kushina laughed as she gently combed her fingers through his blonde locks; her cobalt orbs then rested on Minato and Kakashi, pride clearly dancing in her eyes, "I expect nothing less from these two."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, grateful his mask concealed his embarrassed blush while Minato grinned happily.

"You can't really know me _just_ for Haraishin," The Yondaime teased, smiling, "What about the dashing good looks you fell for Kushina? Or my endearing personality? I'm also quite the conversationalist."

Kushina laughed, "Yes, Minato…All those aspects I did fall in love with, I won't deny that."

Naruto watched his father's features soften before the Hokage was quickly beside Kushina, on the opposite side of Naruto, leaning in to place a kiss on her lips, earning a grin from the red-headed Ambassador.

"I love you too Kushina."

Naruto watched the affectionate display with longing, a part of him wishing, hoping, _wanting_ to see this occurrence for the rest of his life instead of being separated once again from his father after his few short days in Konohagakure no Sato ended. His hold on his mother's hand tightened fractionally, blue orbs slightly downcast as he looked at the ground.

His days as an Academy Student to become a full-fledged Shinobi were drawing closer and he was going to strive to become one of the best. Although his body would remain in Whirlpool Country his heart and mind would wander back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the place where his father and new friends – Sasuke and Sakura – resided. One day he would become strong enough to return here with his mother, strong enough to train under his father, to spar against Sasuke like they agreed, and to take the luck Sakura had given him to become the best Shinobi that he can be.

And maybe one day he could live in this beautiful Village, _with_ his mother and father – _together_ – make more friends than what Whirlpool Country offered, Sasuke and Sakura especially – _because he liked them_ – and pride his parents with the dream to become the greatest Ninja ever.

Was there a title for the Greatest Ninja Ever? Because he wanted it.

"So remember not to blink Naruto," Kakashi's smooth tone drifted to his ears, his azure orbs looking up at the silver-headed teenager with a mix of confusion and admiration; the older male had his arms crossed, sword strapped and intimidating on his back, masked features peacefully regarding his Sensei and Kushina, "Because if you _blink_, you'll find that you'll miss a lot in the slightest of details," Kakashi looked down at Naruto and offered his crinkle-eyed smile, "So train hard kid. Train yourself not to _blink_," One last glance at Minato and Kakashi chuckled, "Your father is the Hokage – one of the greatest shinobi of this time," His single orb stared down at Naruto expectantly, "I look forward to what your Ninja Career will be like Naruto…Don't let me down."

Naruto grinned, his azure orbs hardening with adamant determination, clearly accepting the challenge.

"I won't Kakashi-san. Believe it!"

Minato and Kushina, who weren't oblivious to the exchange despite their preoccupation, shared a look of pride as they smiled.

The title for Greatest Ninja – Naruto grinned with anticipation – Kage it was.

**xXx**

"_How about the three of you introduce yourselves? Tell each other something to help cement the bond you will have as a Team – considering the circumstances…"  
_"_But we already know about each other Kakashi-sensei – when we were kids!"  
_"_Humor me then…Perhaps the three of you have changed during your time apart."  
_"_Impossible! Right Sakura-chan? Sasuke-teme? We're still the same, aren't we?"  
_"…_Sorry Naruto. We're strangers...And...I think it should stay that way."  
_"……_Hn."_

**xXx**

* * *

**A/N:** So, uber long chapter for my awesome readers and reviewers. It's up so quickly because it's been sitting in my hard drive for a while, but future chapters _will_ _not_ be as long as this one, I'm trying to get passed the _**Childhood Arc**_ as fast as possible so we can get back to the Present (The time period that was depicted for you in the first few paragraphs of Naruto's, Sakura's and Sasuke's Introduction Chapters.) I'm pretty sure most chapters will be between 10-15 pages long on average. So, I really hope you're liking it so far and that you're a little confused with the mystery of how Team Seven is and what is going on. I need you to get insight on their past of course so you can understand the pain and maturity of the later chapters.

I've rated this chapter _**M**_ because of the later chapters, mostly for its cussing, violence, and sexual themes (a first for me in fact – the sexuality – so bear with me and my inexperience.) What I want from this Fiction is to show how innocence of a Ninja could easily change into fast-growing maturity because of the surrounding atmosphere of violence and their mandate as Shinobi. However, even though Team Seven is forced to grow up so quickly, the robbing of their innocence plays a part too – I just _really_ hope that I portray it right and well as this story progresses. So please stick by me and leave feedback so I can change up and continue to learn with my writing abilities through good or bad aspects. Let me know! :)

Also I just want to do an **Alternate Universe** where Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are on different sides and they strive to fight _**against**_ one another and _**for **_one another. You'll understand a bit more as the story progresses.

As for Characters, this Fiction is mostly centered on **Team Seven** – Kakashi included of course – and there is Romance, _**SasuSaku**_ and _**NarutHina**_ mostly, but _**ShikaIno**_ and _**NejiTen**_ will also get some spotlight too. Most of Rookie Nine will also have back story as well as The Hidden Sand Shinobi (Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro – they play a big part actually) and I won't forget Team Gai either.

If anything ever gets confusing, please review or PM me and I will answer the question as best I can without giving away the plot/story.

Again _**Big Thanks**_ to those who have reviewed, favorited and/or alerted this story or me as an author, you guys are awesome!!

As for _**It All Started With**_ and _**The Curse**_, those stories will be updated sometime in the coming week. _**It All Started With**_ is 70% typed out and _**The Curse**_ is all planned out in my head and just needs to be typed out. I will not abandon these stories but I cannot promise frequent fast updates due to school and work. For any _**The Lord And The Leader **_fans I super apologize for the long delay – total understatement, I know – but unfortunately my motivation for it has diminished since the end of the series, but since _**Inuyasha – The Final Act**_ has started up I'm hoping that will kick my butt into gear. I know there are only _**5 or less Chapters left**_ but it still needs typing and thinking. As for the _**Sequel**_, I'm guessing it will be a no go, but I will still be putting something up pertaining to it if anyone wants to take up the mantle with my half-thought out _**Idea Plot Outline**_, I don't know for sure, but it is a thought.

But enough of this **A/N**, please drop off a **review** to let me know how I'm doing and I'll immediately get started on _**It All Started With **_and _**The Curse**__. Reviews help my motivation, hint, hint. ;)_

**Continuity Questions:** The events in this chapter all took place on the same day, even in Sakura's and Sasuke's _Introduction_ Chapters. Naruto's _Introduction_ Chapter took place a few days before since he was still in Whirlpool Country with his Mother. It was just setting the pace and allowing you to realize that Naruto's home resides in Whirlpool Country – with his Mother.

**Next Chapter:** _Childhood Arc: Academy (12 Years Prior)_

**Next Update:** Goodness, I'm aiming for the end of the Month. It _**might**_ be another long chapter like this one.

**Disclaimer:** Oh I wish, but no, I do not own Naruto.

**Polls:** I'm going to put up a Poll soon to ask in which order or popularity demand would you readers like to see updated, whether current projects and stories I'm already working on like **Forbidden Bonds, It All Started With** and **The Curse**, or ever the **Quote Series**, or any of the projects you see on my _**Profile Page **_– so please check out my ideas on my Page so I could get feedback on them! Please and Thank You and feel free to **PM** me!!!

**You Are All The Best!! And Feel Free To PM Me About Recent Naruto Manga Chapters Too!! Heehee!  
****With Love!!  
**_Luvinukag83  
__aka Len83_

_**Please Check Out My Profile and Other Fictions!! Thank You!!!**_

_**:D**_


End file.
